


Simple Gifts

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I've sinned, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sorry Jesus, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, mentions of past drinking probelms, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Its Sara's birthday in a few days and Ava has an idea for the perfect gift but she needs some help from Alex.





	1. Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loudestcrowdever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudestcrowdever/gifts).



> Alright @loudestcrowdever ya lured me back into this pit of sin again. I said I was only gonna do this paring once because it was hard to write but I got this idea in my brain and it had to come out. It was easier to do the second time around. Hope you like it! P.S with much shame I will admit this was inspired by the song Banana by Anitta ft. Becky G (don’t watch the music video if you care about your blood pressure)

Ava sat in the crowded coffee shop watching the first snowfall of the year gently blow around the city, some of it sticking to the ground. She held the warm latte in her hands as she saw Alex through the glass, walking quickly to escape the cold. 

“Over here!” Ava smiled at her as she walked through the door. 

“Hey there.” Alex waved, sitting down across from her.

“I got you your favorite.” Ava said sliding the caramel mocha and almond croissant over to her.

“Ooo hell yes, thank you.” She let out a pleased noise, taking a bite of the pastry. She looked up at Ava who was giving her a odd expression. “Okay what is it?” She asked.

“What? Nothing. I can't just ask my wonderful friend out for coffee?” Ava faked hurt in her voice. 

“You can but you told me not to tell Sara I was meeting you, you bought me food and now you're giving me a weird look. What gives?” Alex narrowed her eyes.

“Okay fine!” Ava threw her hands up. “I want you to help me surprise Sara for her birthday.”

“Aww that's sweet Ava, sure I'll help. Why'd you have to be so weird about it?” Alex laughed.

“Well it's a bit more than just the party.”

“What else then?” 

“Umm well I want you and me to…” Ava trailed off, a blush creeping up on her face.

 

“Too?” Alex motioned for her to continue. Ava huffed, leaning forward to whisper in Alex's ear. Alex shot backwards, eyes going wide. 

“You want us to what?!” She said a bit too loud making a few other people glance their way.

“Shhhh!” Ava hushed, looking around nervously. “This wouldn't be the first time we've...you know?" Ava tried to not say too much in an attempt to spare the people around them. 

 

Alex’s brain drifted towards the first time something like this happened. They had all had a few too many glasses of wine and next thing Alex knew she was in a tangle of limbs, teasing touches and heated breaths. There meetings started becoming more frequent and Alex found herself at their place more often than her own apartment. 

“I know but this is...different.” Alex was beet red at this point and Ava wasn't faring much better. She'd thought about this a few weeks ago but saying it out loud proved to be a bit more difficult.

“Alex I won't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable with, it’s just and idea.” Ava said sincerely, touching her  hand. After pondering for a few moments Alex spoke again.

“So I'd have it on the whole night?” Alex questioned, receiving a nod.

“During the party too.” Ava added.

“I have to make sure I have something to wear that would work with it.” She watched Alex run her hand through her hair as she thought about it. 

“So you’re in?” Ava gave her a hopeful look, receiving a grin back from Alex.

“I’m in. You know she’s going to lose her mind, right?” She took a slow sip from her coffee. 

“Oh I plan on it.” Ava gave her a sly smile. 

 

Sara could tell something was up. She wasn’t sure what it was but Ava was terrible at keeping secrets from her. She’d figured out a few days ago that she was throwing her a birthday party the day before Christmas. Which wasn’t a problem she never liked to celebrate on the actual day and Ava knew that, she just was stoked to see all of her friends. There was something else going on because Alex had been acting weird too. Both of them were sneaking around her and she couldn’t figure out what they were planning. The day arrived and Kara and Lena had kidnapped her for most of the day. She was adamant that they didn’t buy her anything but was promptly ignored as she let them pamper her for a few hours. She was surprised at how nice it was to just let herself relax for a few hours. She never really let herself indulge in these kinds of things but the two insisted she let herself relax on her birthday. The weight of the world felt off her shoulders after the massage, manipetti and new clothes that Lena bought her.  

 

They finally lead Sara into a fancy restaurant by late afternoon, the three following the waiter back to a private room. Sara beamed when everyone popped out yelling “Happy Birthday!”, as she walked through the door. Everyone gathered to give her a quick hug and a gift. Her cheeks had a light blush as they gave her their gifts. She wasn’t used to being the center of attention like this but  the bright smile she had never left her face. Alex gave her a hug and she swore she felt something poke her in the thigh but disregarded it as Alex handed her a wrapped box. Her eyes lit up when she opened it seeing a handmade blade with her initials carved into the polished wooden hilt. 

“This is fucking awesome Alex.” She smiled, turning the blade. It felt right and perfectly balanced in her hands. She would have kissed her if they hadn’t been infront of all their friends, no one knew the three had been sleeping together. 

“I’m glad but you should play with it when you get home, before we get kicked out the restaurant.” Alex laughed gently touching Sara’s hip. After some banter Sara agreed to put it away for now before turning to Ava. 

 

“Happy birthday babe.” Ava grinned as she walked up to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips making the group let out a few awwws and whistles. Ava pulled back, reaching under the table to hand Sara a small package. Sara gently unwrapped the parcel, revealing a small box. She opened the lid with a gasp at the beautiful necklaces. One was a bright white quartz crystal with darked cracks that ran through it. Its pair the exact opposite having an onyx crystal with a white inlay. Sara attempted to hold in the surge of emotions she had, her protective shell still being up. But she realized she was safe and surrounded by people who loved her so she let it out. She crashed into Ava’s arms again, pressing her face into her chest. 

“You like it, I take it.” Ava laughed making everyone else chuckle. 

“I do I really do.” Sara grinned, letting Ava put the quartz necklace on her then putting the black one around Ava’s neck.  The rest of the dinner went rather smoothly. The group behaved for the first half of the meal but as everyone got more relaxed the rowdy group decided to take the quick drive down to one of the bars so they could talk more freely. Ava and Sara rode together, Sara felt so damn happy she didn’t know what to do with herself. She lightly placed her hand on Ava’s thigh, her eyebrows suddenly shooting up. Ava kept her eyes trained on the road, not daring to look at her face while she needed to focus on driving. 

 

“Ava?” Sara asked, not really knowing what to say.

“Yes my love?” Ava said as casually as she could muster. 

“Are you…” Sara swallowed her throat suddenly feeling dry as desire spiked through her. “Are you packing?” She finally got out.  Ava just smirked and didn’t say anything. She ran her hand up Ava’s leg rubbing at the bulge in her dark jeans. 

“You know earlier during dinner, I felt something on Alex too. Is this what you two have been up to?” She spoke as she slowly started stroking up and down the length of the dildo. Ava forced her hips to stay still as the heel of it pressed into her. 

“Is this okay?” Ava asked, hoping Sara would be up for all of this. 

“It's perfect.” Sara’s voice was laced with desire and Ava bit her lip at the heat of her breath ghosting over her skin. This had initially been a plan to tease Sara during the night but Ava realized her and Alex were going to be at Sara’s mercy until they could get back to their apartment. As they walked into the bar, Ava shot Alex a quick text while they waited for everyone to arrive. 

**Ava [8:34pm] :** We might be in some trouble.

**Alex [8:35pm]:** Why?? What happened? Did she figure it out? Is she mad? Oh no…

**Ava [8:35pm]:** Not mad! But very very interested. 

**Alex [8:36pm]:** This is about to be a wild night isn’t it?

**Ava [8:36pm]:** Yup.

**Alex [8:37pm]:** I’m ready.

 

It was just their luck that Alex arrived before the rest of the group. She found the couple easily, buying a round of shots for the birthday girl. She slid into the booth with them, sandwiching Sara between the two of them. 

“So, I hear you guys have a surprise for me?” Sara raised a brow at Alex. 

“We do-” Alex’s voice hitched when she felt Sara run her hand up her jeans. 

“A big one I see.” Sara whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. Alex straighted in the seat when she heard Zari call Sara’s name. Sara gave a sinful look to the two of them before kissing Ava and telling them she’d be back. She paused as she left the booth turning to plant a kiss on Alex’s cheek. Alex sat there holding her cheek for a moment with a goofy smile till Ava playfully nudged her calling her a dork for getting flustered. They watched Sara accept the drink from Zari’s hand as they talked excitedly, both already a little tipsy. Ava and Alex quickly learned that tipsy Sara was very handsy. She spent their time at the bar sneaking touches and caresses whenever their friends weren’t looking. They kept shooting knowing glances to one another as she easily teased them. Ava had to bite down on her knuckle at some point when Sara sat on her lap casually shifting her hips, driving her wild. Alex gave Ava a sympathetic look before she met Sara’s eyes watching her mouth “You're next.” to her when no one was looking.  By the time everyone decided to go home the two weren’t sure how much more they could take. Ava drove a bit faster than usual, eager to get both of them home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as the front door was closed the two were on Sara like magnets. She found herself in between them, feeling the dildos pressing into her as they rubbed against her. Sara craned her neck feeling Alex's teeth graze her skin. Ava's fingers worked open the button of her jeans, slipping inside. She shuddered when she felt her run a single digit through her wet cunt. From behind her Alex scratched up her sides, pushing her shirt up to toss it on the floor her bra soon following after. The cool air hit her heated skin, Alex's hands coming up to cup her breast. Her thumbs rubbing over her hardened nipples before giving them a rough tug much to Sara's delight. Ava started tracing slow circles over her clit making her let out a whimper. Their combined movements were going to drive her insane. Sara heard their lips meet next to her ear, their tongue sliding over one another as their hands toyed with her body. 

“Upstairs. Now.” Sara huffed out. She didn’t want to come like this yet, she wanted to have them buried deep inside her as she screamed their names. The two reluctantly released her, following her swaying hips up the stairs to the bedroom. 

 

“This was your grand idea right?” Sara asked once they entered the room, pressing her knee into Ava’s center. Ava was able to get out a nod as her hips rocked forward. Sara hummed before stepping away. 

“Sit.” She commanded and Ava snapped her eyes open. Alex chuckled from the bed at her facial expression. 

“What?” Ava questioned. 

“Well it was your idea so I want you to watch it play out. Now sit.” She pointed at the cushioned chair in the corner of the room that she sometimes left clothes on, no matter how much Ava told her to put them in the hamper. She pressed one more heated kiss to Ava’s lips before lightly pushing her in the direction of the chair. Ava relented, plopping down into the chair as Sara walked over to Alex. Sara kneeled down in front of her hooking her fingers in Alex’s belt loops before dragging them down her legs. She looked up at her through hooded eyes finding Alex’s lips parted slightly as she ran her tongue up the length.  She gave the dildo a few testing pumps, loving the muffled noises coming from the woman above her. Standing back up she slowly took off the rest of her clothes, looking over her shoulder back at Ava who was trying her hardest not to touch herself. 

 

“Off.” She said turning back to Alex, pointing at her shirt. She quickly obliged tossing the rest of her clothes across the room. Sara sat down on her lap, rocking her hips forward. She lifted up on her knees just enough, feeling the head teasing her entrance. She sank down screwing her eyes shut as each inch slowly slid in, feeling Alex’s hands run up and down her thighs. 

“You good?” Alex whispered into her ear.

“Perfect.” She grinned wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck before pulling her into a kiss. She pulled back letting out a curse as Alex pushed her hips upwards. Alex looked over Sara’s shoulder at Ava, biting her lip at what she saw. Ava had finally given in and started rubbing herself over her jeans, the sight of Alex fucking Sara finally becoming too much. 

 

She gave her a slow smile when their eyes connected. Alex doubled her efforts slamming upwards making Sara grip her shoulders calling out for more. With one smooth movement Alex lifted her up, laying her back down onto the bed before pumping into her. Sara’s legs wrapped around her letting out a string of loud moans. Ava feared she’d never be able look at her neighbors in the eyes again with Sara being this loud but the sight of the two of them made it completely worth it. Alex leaned forward claiming Sara’s neck, leaving marks over her freckled skin. Sara’s hands fisted the sheets as she called out Alex’s name, legs tightening. Alex slowed her movements, letting Sara ride out her orgasm. Her and Sara both letting out harsh breaths. Sara cracked her eyes opened looking up at her with a smile, she pushed some of Alex’s damp hair out of her face leaning up to kiss her. 

“I think we tortured Ava enough.” 

“Mmm you sure?” Alex laughed her lips hovering above her’s 

 

“I think so.” Ava huffed from the other end of the room. She’d worked her jeans down to her ankles and was fisting the length of the dildo. Alex pulled gently out of Sara as she directed her to go sit in front of the headboard. She crawled up the bed on all fours, looking back at Ava. 

“Come get it then?” Sara grinned as she wiggled her hips. Ava shot out of the chair, quickly discarding the rest of her clothes, coming up behind her. She ran a  finger down Sara’s spine, giving her ass a quick slap. Sara jumped groaning into the mattress.

“You ready for me.” Ava husked into her ear. 

"Fuck me, please.” Sara begged, pushing her hips back. She let a out a soft moan when she felt Ava’s fingers run through her folds. Pleased with what she found Ava lined up the tip of the dildo with her. Sara was about to tell her not to tease when Ava pushed all the way in with one smooth movement. Sara moaned into the sheets, spreading her legs wider as Ava gave her a few shallow thrusts.

 

Sara looked up she locking eyes with Alex who was watching them with a heated stare. She had placed herself in between Alex’s legs just for this. Without breaking eye contact her tongue licked up Alex’s length, tasting herself. She felt Alex shiver as she pumped her hand a few times. Her tongue darted out giving her lips a slow lick before taking the dildo into her mouth. Ava watched with enraptured eyes as Sara’s head bobbed up and down.  She sped up her thrust while watching Alex’s hand work its way into Sara’s hair, her hips lifting up slightly to meet Sara’s mouth. Alex was struggling to not move to much, not wanting to push too deep. Sara sensed her hesitation pulling back. 

 

“Don’t be gentle with me, Danvers.” She let out a throaty moan as Ava rocked into her, hitting that perfect spot. Alex followed her orders as Sara took her in her mouth again. Tangling both hands into her hair Alex snapped her hips upwards, the feeling making her toes curl. She was already so close to the edge, opening her eyes she watched Ava fuck Sara, her face strained as she tried to hold back her own orgasam. Alex let out a curse dropping her head forward as she came, relaxing her grip on Sara’s hair. The sound of Alex coming had Sara pushing her hips back harder meeting Ava’s thrusts. Ava leaned forward snaking her hand around to start running tight circles over Sara’s clit. 

“Come for me baby.” She groaned into her ear as she moved her hand faster. As if on command Sara’s body tensed beneath her and she screamed out her release, Ava following close behind her. Ava slowed her movements, none of them speaking while they all attempted to catch their breath. 

“Fuck.” Alex breathed out the word, her head thumping onto the headboard.

“No puns.” Ava and Alex said in unison when they saw Sara about to speak. 

“You guys know me too well.” Sara laughed as Ava slid out of her. Sara fell over onto the bed feeling boneless. “This was the best birthday I’ve had in a long long time.” She smiled lazily. 

“I’m glad.” Ava smiled softly placing a kiss on her lips.  

 

“Me too.” Alex ran her hand through Sara’s hair. Alex let out a pleased noise when Ava leaned forward kissing her slowly. They all cleaned up the room, mainly Ava and Alex because Sara still couldn’t walk without her legs wobbling. They eventually got her off the bed to change the sheets and to take a very relaxing shower. Fitting 3 people into a shower was always a fun puzzle but Sara enjoyed the warm hands caressing her body as they washed her. Alex was debating on staying the night as they all came back into the bedroom. She never wanted to assume she could stay even though she wanted to.

“Actually we’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Ava said sitting on the edge of the bed with Sara. 

“What’s up?” Alex asked looking between the two. 

“Well you know we love you Alex.” Sara started. 

“Of course I know. I love you guys too.” Alex smiled. 

“And well we um wanted to know if you wanted to start going out with us.” Sara said uncharacteristically shy.

“You know like officially?” Ava finished. Alex suddenly felt butterflies in her system. 

“You guys want to date me?” Alex asked and the two nodded. “Yes, yes and yes.” She grinned before coming between the two giving them both a loving kiss. 

"I actually got you something." Ava said getting up to go to her dresser. She searched for a moment before finding what she wanted ,walking back over. "It's technically Christmas now, so Merry Christmas Alex." She handed Alex the small box. 

 

Alex slowly lifted the lid, letting out a light gasp. There was another necklace that matched Sara and Ava's. This crystal was grey with black and white inlays. 

"I love it." She beamed at Ava. Pulling her in for a kiss.

"She's the best isn't she." Sara smiled hugging Alex from behind.

"She is." Alex said taking Ava's hand. Ava blushed lightly having both sets of eyes on her.

"After all we've done tonight, your blushing?" Sara teased as they started getting into bed. 

"You guys are sweet, how can I not?" Ava said with a smile. 

 

“The guys are so going to flip when they find out we're dating.” Sara murmured into Alex's hair as she cuddled into her, loving still being in between the two women.  

“Probably.” Ava laughed. 

“Yeah well now they can just tease all 3 of us at once.” Alex added and they hummed in agreement as the three drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo boy lemme go stand outside and cool off for a bit, after writing that. Hell yeah to healthy poly relationships though! I kinda wanna write more about the three of them doing daily nonsense. What did you guys think, I might add more chapters? Let me know!


	2. Don't Theaten Me with a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stoaked you guys wanted more of them because I really loved writing about them! This chapter was meant to be a chill one but umm...it sort of got out of hand. Maybe the next one will be more fluff cuz this one sure as hell isn’t.

Ava typed at the desk in her office, enjoying the peace in quiet she rarely got whenever she was at work. Leaving that morning had been difficult, with Sara and Alex asking her to blow the day off and stay home with them. The three of them all having the same day off was rare both Alex and Sara had a free day but Ava still had to leave for work. It’d been about 8 months since they decided to start dating. Ava thought adding Alex to mix of chaos that was her and Sara’s lives would be difficult but she fit right into the madness. Her phone buzzed, breaking her train of thought. She picked it up seeing a message from Alex in their group chat that Sara had deemed “Powerpuff Girlfriends”. The group chat title may or may not have led them to a small argument of who was which powerpuff girl. 

 

She smiled softly at the picture she just received. The two had been sending her pictures of their adventures for the day. It initially started with them sending one of the breakfast Sara accidentally burned. Then one of them using the straws at the restaurant they went to as fake mustaches. Ava initially figured she would feel left out but the pictures they sent her throughout the day filled her with so much joy. She saved a few so she would be able to put them on her desk. 

 

The one that just arrived was of  Alex and Sara sharing an icecream cone. She texted back a quick response telling them how cute they were. The day continued like normal as she prepared for a meeting she had in a hour. Her phone chirped again and she picked it up seeing it was another image. Her mouth fell open when she clicked open the notification. It was a picture of Alex and Sara from the nose down both matching devilish smirks to the camera. They both were wearing only their bras, pressed up against each other with Sara’s hand splayed over Alex’s toned stomach. Ava stared at the picture her mind going blank, her phone chimed again with a message from Alex. 

 

**[Alex 1:28pm]:** “Miss you.” Was all it read. Ava finally had the sense of mind to reply. 

**[Ava 1:29pm]:** “I miss you guys too, I’ll be home in a few hours. Please behave.” She hit send and her phone chimed a few seconds later. 

**[Sara 1:29pm]:** “No thanks.” 

 

Ava rolled her eyes with a smile, she could hear Sara’s mischievous tone of voice as she read the simple reply. Her phone chimed and she hesitated to look at the picture, knowing the two were nowhere near done harassing her. She took a deep breath, clicking the image open and immediately slamming the phone onto her desk. The heat creeping up her neck had her pulling her collar slightly to let some cool air in. With another breath she turned the phone back over, looking at the picture again. Sara’s hand was slipped underneath the waistband of Alex’s underwear. She could see Alex’s hand gripping the sheets tightly. 

 

**[Ava 1:34pm]:** ”Jesus christ, I’m not going to make it through the rest of the day if you guys keep this up.”

**[Sara 1:40pm]:** “Don’t worry we won’t come without you, Director.” 

**[Alex 1:41pm]:** “Although I am really close already.”  

 

Alex’s reply had Ava shifting in her seat, the mental image of Sara having Alex about to come playing in her head. She shook her head as if it would make the images go away, she couldn’t be turned on at work. She needed to focus on the meeting she was about to have. Putting her phone back down, she typed quickly for a while her phone lay silent. She gathered up a few papers and notepad before starting to walk to the room her meeting was about to be in. The room was still empty when she arrived, her phone chiming again had her heart rate picking up. She did a quick look around making sure no one was coming. Tapping the notification, her breath caught, it was a video. Her hands fumbled through her bag as she felt around for her earbuds. Once she grabbed them she huddled over her phone so no one could see if they walked in.  Clicking the video she heard Alex’s voice fill her ears. 

 

_ “Tell Ava how wet for me you are.” _ Ava bit her lip as she watched Alex push the dark blue dildo into Sara. Alex was never super talkative during sex, she had to be in a special place right now.  

_ “Oh fuck Ava I need you to get home so I can come.” _ She heard Sara’s voice pleading as Alex quicked her movements. Ava pressed her legs together hearing, Sara’s high pitched moans.  

_ “Ah ah. Not yet baby.” _ Alex soothed, slowing down making Sara groan out. 

_ “Fuck Alex.”  _ Sara cursed and Ava could hear them kissing off camera. 

 

“Director Sharpe? Are you okay?” The voice made her jump, slamming down her phone. She looked up seeing Gary and Nate staring at her oddly. 

“Perfectly fine gentlemen.” She cleared her throat nodding at them. 

“You sure?” Nate asked sitting down. 

“Yes, never better.” She gave him a cheerful smile.

 

**[Ava 2:08pm]:** “My meeting is about to start. When I’m done with this, I swear to god I’m on my way home and I’m dealing with you two.” She left the threat open ended so their minds could wonder what she had in store for them. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do but had a few ideas.

 

**[Alex 2:10pm]:** “If you can catch us ;)”

**[Sara 2:10pm]:** “Good luck Sharpie.” 

 

Ava bit her tongue to hold in a laugh, she loved these two idiots so much. Her pen clicked in her hand as she sat through the meeting eager to get home. She felt a bit of guilt for flying out of the room as soon as it was over but she figured she’d just come in early Monday and make up for lost time. She quickly packed up so she could leave as soon as possible. The apartment was eerily quiet when she walked in. Humming she took off her blazer hanging it on the back of a chair, undoing the top few buttons of her white dress shirt before unbuttoning her sleeves to roll them up her forearms.  A smirk played on her lips as she headed to the bedroom, grabbing a few things before she started wandering the silent apartment.

 

If they wanted to play a game, she was up for it. Her shoes tapping across the floor was the only noise that reverabted around the room. With a quick movement she ripped open the front closet door finding Sara giggling. She tried to rush past Ava but she caught her, both laughing. In a quick movement she captured her clicking the handcuffs around Sara’s wrist in front of her. She hoised Sara over her shoulder, walking up the stairs, thanking past her for a strict gym schedule. Taking Sara’s cuffed hands she looped some soft rope around them, tightening the other ends around the headboard. She pulled on her knot, making sure it wouldn’t budge. 

“So where’s the other one?” Ava asked raising a brow, letting out a chuckle when Sara stuck her tongue out at her. 

“I’m not ratting out our wonderful girlfriend.” She smirked. 

“You sure about that?” Ava ran her hand up her sides, Sara’s eyes widened a bit.

“You wouldn’t.” Sara tried to move away but Ava’s fingers started tickling her side. Sara let out a squeak before laughter bubbled out.  

“So I’ll ask again. Where’s Alex?” Ava asked, but Sara remained silent so she tickled her once more, making her giggle. 

 

“Okay okay okay, I didn’t see where she went. We both ran in different directions when we heard your key in the door.” Sara laughed as she tried to escape from Ava dexterous hands. Ava nodded, kissing Sara quickly. 

“Stay right here. I’ll be back.” Ava grinned, leaving the room in search for her other girlfriend. There weren’t that many spots to hide in the apartment so Ava was soon walking into the bathroom. She pulled open the shower door finding Alex with wide eyes at being found. 

“Hey there.” Alex said smoothly. 

“Hi baby. You going to come quietly?” 

“When do I ever?” Alex smirked and Ava grinned back at her. Alex proved to be a bit more difficult to wraggle but Ava soon had both of the mischievous women tied to their bed. She checked in with them to make sure that this was okay before she started. They both gave her enthusiastic nods as they waited to see what Ava had planned. 

 

“So did you two have fun today?” She asked as she looked through their drawer of toys. A few weeks after they started dating Alex, the three had a bit too much fun drunkenly shopping for sex toys. Ava appreciated it now because she had plenty of options to choose from.

 

“Yeah you know, just a bit of shopping here and there.” Alex said innocently. 

“We got you your favorite ice cream from the place we went to.” Sara added. 

“Oh thank you. You guys have anything to say about the video and pictures you sent me?” Ava asked turning around to see Alex and Sara look at each other. 

“Nope.” Sara smiled. 

“Not really, babe.” Alex smirked at her. 

“Okay then.” Ava walked over to her eager girlfriends, running her hand up their pressed together thighs. They both twitched in anticipation at the action. She took her time working both of them up so they were nice and wet for her. They were both panting by the time she decided to continue her plan. She grabbed two of the vibrators they had slipping them into her girlfriends with ease. She grabbed the chair from the corner of the room to sit at the foot of the bed, leisurely crossing her legs. Holding both of the wireless remotes in her hands she looked at their expectant expressions.

 

“Ava are you going-Ah fuck!” Sara’s demand was cut off when Ava clicked on the the vibrator. Alex turned watching Sara writhe next to her, knowing it was going to be her turn soon. She slowly turned back to Ava, swallowing at the heated gaze Ava gave her. 

“You ready?” Ava asked with a knowing smirk. 

“Give me your worst.” Alex grinned. She bit her lip feeling the vibrator turn on, her hips rolling forward. Ava watched on as the two writhed on the the bed, their arms tensing against the restraints. She could hear that Alex was already close, turning up the speed of the vibrations. Her back arched off the mattress as she came, Sara following close behind her. They both took some labored breaths, expecting Ava to turn off the toys but she didn’t. She simply turned them back down, starting the process over not giving them a break. Realization dawned on both their faces as the vibrations continued to short circuit their systems.  

“Oh that’s cruel.” Sara moaned as she felt herself being worked up again. 

“What’s cruel is you two sending those fucking hot pictures at work.” Ava smiled. “Are you guys going to do that again?” 

Ava heard both“Yes.” and “Probably.” as Sara and Alex answered honestly at the same time. Shaking her head, Ava turned back up the vibrations. The two trashed on the bed, both of them coming again. 

 

“Ava, fuck. I can’t.” Alex cried out when she came for a third time. 

“Mmm I think you can.” Ava said calmly. They had their list of safe words for whenever they adventured into something like this and neither Alex or Sara had uttered it yet. Ava watched Sara slam her legs together as she came another time, her breath coming in harsh pants. 

“You alright there?” Ava rubbed her hand up Sara’s calf soothingly. 

“Never better.” She huffed. 

“Good. I think you guys have a few more in you.” Ava said before clicking the vibrations higher, making them both cry out. Each orgasam more intesene than the last, their bodies shaking with the effort of each one. When they hit five Ava was pretty sure neither one of them could handle more, based on how hard both of them had just came. She clicked the vibrators off and both Sara and Alex relaxed back into the bed, beads of sweat running down their bodies. Ava stood going to undo the restraints, rubbing both of their wrist tenderly. They both let out soft noises as she removed the vibrators from their over stimuated centers. 

 

“You both did so good for me.” She whispered as she massaged up their bodies.

“We try.” Alex let out a breath, still trying to get herself together. Ava lovingly pushed some of her hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Remind me to harass you at work more often.” Sara gave her a lazy smile. 

“Don’t you dare. I almost had a heart attack from that video before my meeting today.” Ava chuckled as she leaned down kissing her slowly.  

“If this is our punishment for it we’ll probably do it again baby.” Sara laughed stretching out. 

“What she said.” Alex mumbled nuzzling into Ava’s side as Ava laid in between them.  

“What am I going to do with you two?” Ava smiled softly. 

“Give us 30 minutes to nap until we can move again so we can fuck you.” Sara ran her hand up Ava’s chest, sending a shiver through her body. 

“That I can do.” Ava agreed, letting the two rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help Ava she has not one but two bratty bottoms now. Okay I swear the next one will be fluff, I just couldn’t help myself with more smut.


	3. Whiskey and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is becoming a thing I guess? I have no clue how many chapters or how connected they are gonna be. Just work with me people and we'll see how this goes. I may have made a U turn into angst town and I’m sorry. I need to stop naming stories after songs, every time I hear them it just sends me right to the feels I created. I swear I had plans for more Ava/Sara fics but the combo of Alex in there just inspired me more.

Sara stirred in her sleep, as much as she didn’t want to leave the warm comfort of the bed her body protested. With a unhappy grumble she untangled herself from Ava, getting out of bed she shuffled to the bathroom. A yawn escaped as she looked at the bedside clock seeing it was 3am. Alex was having a sister night with Kara but she usually was back around this time she thought. Sara could see the light coming from downstairs so she grabbed Ava’s robe wrapping it around herself. She walked down the stairs finding Alex sitting at the kitchen island. She had a bottle of whiskey in front of her with her hands folded on the table, her head resting on top of them. When she noticed Sara descending the stairs she sat up, wiping at her eyes.  

 

“Did I wake you up?” She asked with a few sniffles.

“No I went to the bathroom but I saw the light was on. Are you okay?” Sara came up beside her, rubbing her shoulder gently. 

“I don’t know.” Alex answered honestly. 

“Did something happen at Kara’s?” She climbed into the stool next to her. 

“Me and Kara got into a stupid argument.” 

“About?” Sara didn’t want to push be she felt Alex had something she needed to get out. 

“You know we’re going to visit our mom this weekend and I haven’t told her I have not one but two girlfriends. Kara doesn’t get why I’m a little panicked. I know my mom will probably only be a little shocked at first but I don’t know its still just stressful and she wasn’t helping. She’s always been the golden child that can’t do any wrong. She never really got the negativity from mom so she doesn’t get why I’m anxious.” Alex sighed, eyes going back to the bottle. “Then I came home angry and the first thing I wanted to do was drink.” She sniffed again wiping at her eyes as a few more tears leaked out. 

 

“Alex honey.” Sara scooted closer wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulder. She leaned into her looking up when they heard a creek on the stairs. Ava wandered down sleepily looking between them noticing Alex’s watery eyes.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly, coming over to them. 

“Her and Kara got into a fight but-” Sara paused looking back to Alex. “I think there’s something more than just that going on?” She rubbed Alex’s shoulder again. 

 

“I’m just mad at myself because whenever something shitty happens the first thing I want to do is drink. And I’ve been better at dealing with my emotions but the fact that the need is still there fucking sucks. I don’t want to-to go back to the time where I had to drink just to fall asleep.” She leaned further into Sara’s embrace as she cried. Ava looked over at Sara sadly, they both knew bits and pieces about Alex’s past with drinking. It was usually a very touchy subject when it initially came up, she didn’t want them to think differently of her.  

“Alex I need you to look at me.” Ava said quietly. A few moments past before Alex looked up at her with watery eyes. 

“You wanted to drink because you were upset, right?” She asked taking Alex’s hand. 

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Did you?” 

“What?” Alex cocked her head to the side. 

“Did you drink the whole time you were down here?” 

“No...I didn’t.” 

“That means your still stronger than this.” Sara said with a soft smile. 

“You had the urge but you didn’t do it baby.” Ava squoze her hand encouragingly.  Alex pondered their statements for a moment, as she felt Ava running her thumb over her knuckles and Sara warm embrace. She’d been in a dark place a few years ago but she realized now she had her support system and lot of people who cared about her. It wasn’t always going to be easy but she knew she would be able to do it. 

“I guess you guys are right, I didn’t do it.” She said with a bit more confidence in herself. Ava and Sara beamed at her. She sat up a bit straighter. “Sorry for being such a mess.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize baby.” Sara kissed her temple.

“We’re all a bit messed up but we have each other to help us get through the rough patches.” Ava walked around the counter, giving her a soft kiss. 

 

“You guys head back up to bed, I’m going to call Kara real quick. I don’t want us going to bed mad at each other.” Alex wiped at her eyes once more but felt a lot better. “I love you.” She smiled softly at the two of them. 

“Love you too.” They both replied before walking back upstairs. Alex walked over to the living room sitting down on the plush couch before dialing Kara’s number. A fresh wave of tears surfaced as they both apologized profusely to one another. They talked for a while into the night as they settled into comfortable conversation, the argument felt miles away from them now. After a few “I love you’s” the two finally told each other goodnight. Alex walked through the apartment clicking off all the nights before quietly tiptoeing upstairs into their bedroom. 

 

Creeking open the door she looked at Sara in Ava sleeping soundly in their bed, huddled together leaving the usual space for Alex to slide into her side of the bed. They usually let Sara sleep in the middle because she was always cold. She changed her clothes into some comfortable pajamas before going to brush her teeth quickly. Sara shuffled a bit as she crawled into bed. 

 

“You guys talk?” She mumbled turning to look at Alex. 

“Yeah it was good.” Alex scooted closer to her, feeling Ava’s arm drape over Sara to she could rub her side. Alex peered over Sara’s shoulder seeing Ava was still asleep, holding both Alex and Sara just came natural to her now. Alex touched her hand lightly making Ava let out a pleased noise. Alex and Sara laughed softly at her sleeping antics. 

“That’s good, I’m proud of you Alex.” Sara gave her a gentle kiss. 

“Thanks.” They settled into bed nestling together, slowly drifting off to sleep.     

 

The next morning Alex was woken by soft kisses to her face and a few on her shoulders. She heard Ava’s voice but couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. Letting out a grumble at being woken up she shuffled deeper into the comforter. Ava’s low chuckle filled her with warmth as she felt her pull the covers back 

“Wake up Alex.” Ava singsonged in her ear. 

“Nun uh. It’s my day off I get to sleep in.” Alex grumbled. 

“Its 11am.” Ava chuckled. 

“Sleep in.” Alex groaned back. She felt Ava move and jolted upright when she felt a wet finger stick into her ear. “Did you just give me a wet willy? What are you 6?” She rubbed at her ear, trying to hold in a laugh. 

 

“I did, now get up we made you breakfast.” Ava gave her a light swatt on the ass, making her jump. The prospect of food had Alex crawling out of bed, following Ava downstairs. She saw Sara plating the last few things before walking over to Alex to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning.” She said sleepily pulling Sara in for a proper kiss. Sara giggled indulging her in a few more seconds before going back off to the stove to get something out the oven. 

“Jeez did you guys make enough stuff.” She laughed looking at the layout of food on the dining table. 

“Well you know it’s rare we all have the day off.” Ava smiled as she poured Alex a cup of coffee. She could tell they were doting on her a bit more than usual and figured it was because of her breakdown last night. But in all honestly she didn’t mind it, it felt right and just what she needed after last night. She gladly accepted the coffee, taking a warming sip. 

“That’s true. Did you guys have anything in mind for today?” She asked, accepting a plate that Sara handed her. 

“Not really. If we’re going to be traveling all tomorrow we figured we’d just have a lazy day today. How does that sound?” Sara asked. 

“Sounds perfect.” Alex sat back in her chair just simply gazing at the two women for a moment. 

“What?” Ava tilted her head with a slight smirk. 

“Nothing, I just love you two.” Alex smiled before taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dragging y'all to the pit of despair for this chapter. I hurt my own feelings reading this back to do some edits. But hey we’ll get some fun Midvale attics next chapter with Kara and Lena too. Eliza has a troop of gays on their way to her home, help her.


	4. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God... is this story becoming a thing for real?? It started out as just sin but they’ve grown on me so much. I really like writing about them but I think I’m only going to do a few more chapters for my own sanity. My finals are legit next Thursday and my Food and Animal Toxicology class has been beating my ass. But yall know ya girl got zero self control so I’ll probably be writing anyways. Let me stop rambling and get on with the chapter!

Ava drove the with all the windows down in the rented car, the warm summer breeze blowing through her hair. Being out of the crowded city felt nice, she never really left the city so the open fields of grass and farm land were a new but welcome sight. Alex sat next to her with sunglasses in place, her hand dangling slightly out the window. Sara was in the back asleep for most of the ride, waking up early to catch the flight had not sat well with her. She spent most of the flight sitting in between Ava and Alex, driving them both a little crazy with her knee bouncing. About halfway through the flight Alex’s hand shot out holding her knee down. 

 

“Sara honey I love you but you gotta stop.” She had said calmly. 

“Sorry. I just hate flying so much.” Sara grumbled sitting further back into the seat.

“Trust me we know. You were very adamant about telling us that when we woke up.”  Ava laughed softly. Sara relaxed a bit more during the rest of the flight but couldn’t fall asleep unlike Ava and Alex who napped for a good part of it. She’d fallen asleep as soon as they hit the road from the airport. Ava looked out in wonder as the ocean appeared on the horizon. She lifted up her sunglasses, eyes sparkling at the sight. 

 

“You ever been to the ocean before?” Alex smiled at Ava’s happy expression. 

“A few times when but I always forget how beautiful it is. ” Ava grinned at the waves cresting onto the beach. 

“We can go to the beach today or tomorrow if you’re up for it. I’ll teach you to surf.” 

“You know how to surf?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I spent a good chunk of my summers doing when I was younger.”

“What else did young Alex get up to?” 

“Dealing with having a new sibling, sneaking out to some shitty parties, fawning over boys at the time.” Alex said and Ava raised a brow at her. “And a few girls but I didn’t know I was gay then.” She chuckled as they pulled into a small coffee shop to grab a drink. 

 

“Get me something iced with caramel in it.” Sara’s sleepy voice drifted across the car. 

“Oh look who's decided to join the land of the living.” Alex teased. 

“Anything else, your majesty?” Ava chuckled. 

“And a chocolate chip cookie.” Sara yawned and her girlfriends playfully rolled their eyes. They rotated seats when they came back to the car, Sara sitting up in the front  munching happily on her chocolate chip cookie. Alex drove the last hour, smiling as Ava and Sara played 90s hits singing loudly. It was late in the afternoon when she pulled into the familiar driveway, seeing Kara and Lena already gotten there before them. Alex took a deep breath, putting  the car in park. 

“You ready?” Ava asked from the back seat, putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. Hell you guys should be the nervous ones, you’re about to meet my mom.” She laughed. 

“Nah, we’re ready. Let’s get going.” Sara called kissing both of their cheeks before eagerly getting out the car. They grabbed their bags from the trunk, teasing Ava because she brought an extra one. She’d insisted that she needed to be prepared for any event they might go to. The three walked into the old house, hearing Kara yell when they opened the door.

 

“Alex!” She called as she hopped over the couch to tackle her. 

“Hey!  I just saw you like 2 days ago.” Alex laughed hugging her back. 

“So what, I can still miss you.” Kara grinned. She pulled Ava and Sara into another excited bone crushing hug.

“Is that my oldest I hear?” Eliza yelled from the kitchen. 

“It is.” Alex yelled back as Eliza and Lena came out of the kitchen. She beamed when she saw Alex, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“How are you honey?” She smiled pulling back to give Alex a once over.

“I’m great mom. Just ya know, living.”  She shrugged with a light smile. 

“You cut your hair. You look like you should be in a band.” She pushed some of Alex’s disorderly hair back with a grin. “And which one of these lovely ladies is your girlfriend.” Eliza asked turning to Sara and Ava. 

“We both are, it's nice to meet you finally Eliza. I’m Ava Sharpe.” She said with a smile, sticking her hand out. Eliza’s eyebrows shot up as she accepted her hand.

“That’s definitely  a surprise.” She laughed lightly, taking Ava’s hand. “It's nice to meet you Ava and-” She turned to Sara who stuck her hand out as well. 

 

“Sara, Sara Lance.” She smiled taking Eliza’s hand in a firm grip. Sara’s family situation was a mess and Ava didn’t know her biological parent so this was the first round of meeting the family she had done. She caught Alex’s nervous expression as they talked in the living room. Alex relaxed a bit when she gave her a reassuring smile. Kara was practically sitting on top of Lena as they all talked, the other three were sitting squished next to each other on the couch. Eliza sitting in their old recliner as they talked. The three gave her the censored version of how they started dating, Lena giving them all a sly smirk while they spoke. 

 

Both her and Kara knew the full story of how they started officially dating. Hearing the three try and fumble through the story, without including the part of them just hooking up initially was almost comical. Their mother wasn’t dumb though and could see they were leaving out pieces for her sake. After the rocky story Eliza showed them all which rooms they were sleeping in. Pairing Ava and Lena, Kara and Sara to the two  rooms upstairs and giving Alex the pull out couch downstairs which she was fine with. 

 

The group when on a short walk through the small town. Exploring the mainstreet as Alex and Kara pointed out different spots and silly stories that were associated with each. Sara strolled down the street between Alex and Ava, wanting to hold both their hands but there was a negging feeling in the back of her mind. People were already giving them a few stray looks when Kara and Lena kissed in front of the old library. She was never one to really shy away from not caring what people thought but when it came to Ava and Alex she got nervous all over again. The thought of anyone looking at Ava or Alex like they were less than anyone else, made her want to punch someone. The swirling thoughts were confusing and maddening at the same time. Her internal struggle was cut short as Ava called her name excitedly pointing to the bakery they were headed to. Shaking the thoughts away she gave her a light smile before catching up with the group. The sky was dark as they headed back to the house, Sara still lost in thought while she looked out at the shining stars. 

  
  


Lena, Sara and Ava nearly died after they tasted the wonderful dinner Eliza made. It’d been a long time since any of them had a nice home cooked meal. The conversation came easy as they all talked over dinner, sharing some laughs as Kara and Alex tossed playful jabs at each other across the table. The day of travel had them all pretty jetlagged so they all decided to head off to bed early. Sara and Ava giving Alex a gentle kiss before heading upstairs, leaving her with a goofy grin on her face. 

“Wow you’re so whipped.” Kara giggled as she lounged in the recliner. 

“So are you, Love.” Lena chimed kissing Kara’s cheek before going upstairs. Alex sat cross legged on the couch with a smirk. 

“Shut it.” Kara pointed at Alex. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Alex held her hands up, the smile still on her lips. 

“This is crazy isn’t it?” Kara sighed wistfully, leaning back against the old familiar cushions. 

“Being back home with our girlfriends?” 

“Yeah. Its weird but like in a good way. I never thought I’d be...this happy.” A slow smile crossed her features as she spoke. 

“You got it bad dude.” Alex teased. “But you aren’t wrong. I never thought I’d be dating two people but with them it works so well.” They both sat there in silence for a few moments just thinking about their girlfriends with blissful smiles on their faces. 

“God we’re so gay.” Kara said and they both burst into laughter. The giggles persisted until Eliza told them to keep it down, making them feel like kids again. They hadn’t had a sister night at their old house in years. It was the middle of summer but Kara snuck off and tried to be quiet in the kitchen as she made them some hot chocolate. They spoke animatedly with one another, catching up on what’s been going on, until Alex let out a yawn. She wanted to hang out more with Kara but sleep eventually got to both of them. With one last goodnight Kara headed upstairs as Alex quickly fell asleep.    

 

Upstairs Sara tossed in bed for a solid hour before slowly slipping out the sheets, ruffling through her bag for a moment in the dark before finding the book she packed. She gently shut the door behind herself going downstairs she sat in the kitchen, her book illuminated by the dim light above the stove. 

“Can’t sleep?” Eliza’s soft voice startled Sara out of her reading.

“Yeah, I couldn’t fall asleep.” Sara sighed.

“How about some tea?” She asked, turning on the kettle. 

“Sure, I’d like that.” They sat in silence for a while, the whistle of the kettle breaking the quiet of the night. “Thank you.” Sara smiled softly accepting the cup. 

“You’re welcome.” Eliza sat across from her taking a slow sip of the spiced tea.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sara said tentatively

“Sure you can.” Eliza nodded. 

“Is our relationship with Alex weird? I was just so hesitant to be affectionate in public today and it sucked.” Sara traced the wood of the table with her finger as she spoke. Being vulnerable with people never came easy to her but something about Eliza made her want to talk about what was bothering her.  

  
  
  


“I guess some people might find it weird since its different from the norm, is that why you were hesitant?” She asked, Sara appreciated the honesty in her answer.

“Yeah, I didn’t want people to stare or anything. We’ve dealt with that before and I just… I don’t know.” She sighed running both her hands through her hair. 

“Do you love Alex and Ava?”

“Of course I do but I don’t want people-”Sara started but Eliza cut her off. 

“Fuck what people think.” Eliza said easily and Sara put her hand over her mouth in a attempt to hold a laugh in. She hadn’t know Eliza long but she guessed that it wasn’t often that she used that kind of language. 

“Just fuck em?” Sara laughed at the simple solution. 

“What? I’m serious. Nothing you do is ever going to please everyone, Sara. I will never know what it’s like to have people judging you just because of who you love. But I do know you have to focus on what makes you happy. If  Ava and Alex make you happy then you love them with all your heart.” 

“Being with them is the best I’ve felt in a long time.” The smile that spread across Sara’s face made Eliza grin, they were all truly smitten with one another. 

 

“Then you be the best damn you with them, in public or otherwise.” Eliza said patting Sara’s hand. 

“I can do that.” Sara nodded and Eliza smiled back. They talked more about how the three had been doing in the recent months before the wall clock chimed. Once the weight of Sara’s pressing thoughts were lifted, the fatigue of the day crept in making her yawn. She smiled softly at Alex snoring lightly sprawled out on the couch as she followed Eliza up the stairs, they both paused at the sound of a creek. Turning they saw Kara frozen in the middle of the hallway, headed towards the room Lena was in. 

“Hey.” She tried to sound casual but Eliza just pointed her back in the direction of her bedroom. 

“A few nights apart will not kill any of you. Your neighbors may have to deal with hearing your “activities” at night, but not under my roof.” 

“Oh my god!” Kara groaned at the statement, embarrassed while Sara stifled a laugh.  

“Sorry Eliza we’ll behave.” Sara smiled sweetly as Kara shuffled back into the room. 

“I’m sure you will, now sleep well.” She nodded heading back to her room. 

 

The next morning Alex and Kara excitedly woke up everyone so they could go to the beach. Eliza waved them off when they asked her if she wanted to go,  having things she needed to catch up on for the day. They all piled into the rented car and headed off to the beach. Lena nestled under the large umbrella, sticking her toes into the warm sand as she read her book. Sara plopped down next to her, her own book in hand. 

“You’re not getting in the water either?” Lena asked, turning a page. 

“Nah not right now. Me and the ocean don’t really get along.” Sara said and chuckled at Lena’s questioning look. “I almost drowned when I was younger so large bodies of water kind of freak me out now.” She looked out at the vast sea the beauty of it filling her with joy but still that tickle of fear in the back of her mind. 

 

“I’m sorry that happened Sara.” Lena said sincerely. 

“It’s alright, I used to not come within a mile radius of it but I can put my feet in sometimes now.” Sara smiled at Alex and Ava in the distance. Alex had taken on the task of trying to teach Ava to surf and from where Sara was sitting it didn’t seem to be going too well. Ava was wobbly on the board and quickly flipped into the water as Alex laughed heartily. After a while of trial and error Ava shaikly caught a wave looking extremely pleased with herself. 

“They are something special aren’t they.” Lena smiled as she looked at Kara who had gotten roped into helping some kids build a giant sandcastle. 

“Yeah they are pretty great.” Sara grinned, watching Alex give Ava a high five. 

 

“Okay that’s a work out.” Ava huffed as she sat down on the towel next to Sara.

“You looked like you were catching on.” Sara smiled, kissing her cheek. 

“ I could see you laughing at me.”

“Come on it was funny.” Sara nudged her shoulder as they both looked back out to the ocean. Sara let out a whistle at Alex, who made surfing look like a cake walk. She beamed at them tossing up a peace sign as she rode the wave. 

“God that’s hot.” Ava sighed sitting back on her hands. 

“It really fucking is.” Sara groaned, knowing the three of them wouldn’t get any privacy for another day. 

“Do I need to get a spray bottle out for you two?” Lena teased, looking up from her book. 

“You have no room to judge here.” Ava laughed. 

“Yeah you and Kara have been trying to sneak off this entire time.” Sara raised a brow and Lena covered her expression with the book but they both knew she was blushing. Ava and Sara nearly passed out at the sight of Alex coming back up on the beach. Her toned body dripping wet as she pushed some of her hair back, walking confidently with the board. She burst out laughing when her eyes met Ava and Sara’s expressions, both practically drooling at the sight of her. 

“You guys okay?” She chuckled and the two just nodded dumbly. She sat down next to them staring out into the crystal water. 

 

“Could you guys walk with me out to the water?” Sara asked tentatively after Alex and Ava rested up a bit. They both looked at her a moment before Alex spoke. 

“You sure?” 

“Guys I know my limits and I want to go.” Sara smiled softly at her overprotective girlfriends. They both knew about the incident when she was younger after she had had a panic attack at a lake they’d gone to. She hadn’t told either one of them about it back then. They had gone on a hike at a beautiful park, deciding to take a break at the large lake. Alex and Ava didn’t even notice Sara staring at the still water as they walked closer. Sara tried to act like it didn’t bother her at first but the longer she looked at the reflective surface, the more she could feel the air leaving her lungs. Their voices had started to sound muffled as she fell to her knees, her breath coming in short pants. Ava and Alex were in a panic trying to figure out what was wrong as she attempted to reign in her fear. She eventually had calmed down enough to be able to tell them what happened, tears welling in her eyes. They had brought her away from the edge of the water, both hugging her at the same time. She’d never felt more safe in loved in her whole life than she did in that moment. 

 

Sara snapped from the memory as they neared the edge of the beach, the slow waves came closer to her feet. The initial jolt of fear spiked through her as the first bit of water touched her foot. Alex and Ava flanked her sides, both reaching out to take her hand when they felt her nervousness. She gripped each of their hands as the water came up to her shins. Letting out a slow breath she felt herself start to relax. 

“You okay?” Ava asked and Sara smiled wordlessly nodding. She stopped when the water hit the back of her knees, not wanting to push it. 

“I missed this.” Sara closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air. It’d been years since she’d even thought about getting in the ocean.

“Maybe you can join the surfing lesson next time we go to the beach.” Alex joked. 

“I wouldn't start thinking that far just yet.” Ava chuckled.

“Yeah, watching you surf was much more fun anyways.” Sara purred at Alex making her blush slightly. 

“Don’t make those eyes at me.” Alex warned at Sara’s sultry expression. 

“Don’t worry Alex, we’ll behave.” Ava smiled softly. 

“Speak for yourself.” Sara said as she gave Alex’s ass a slap. Alex’s blush deepened as she splashed some water onto her.  Sara narrowed her eyes and Alex tried to scramble away before Sara tackled her into the shallow water in a splash of giggles. Ava stood watching shaking her head with a smile. The trio eventually left the water as hunger settled in their stomachs. 

 

“I took this for you.” Kara smiled when they all came back, showing the three her phone screen. All of their hearts melted at the image, the picture was of them holding hands, the sun glinting across the sea. Ava made a mental note to add it to the growing number of pictures of them on the table in the front entrance of their apartment. They packed up all of the beach gear and headed back to their car. Alex and Kara were beyond excited to eat at one of their favorite restaurants, they hadn’t been there in years. The owner gasped when she recognized the pair as they walked in with their girlfriends. She distinctly remembered Kara’s appetite and how much food she could eat,  making the group laugh as she told an exaggerated story. Coming back home was a bit of a mess with 5 people wanting a shower. Lena snuck into the bathroom with Kara to shower together, saving everyone some time. 

 

Sara and Alex expertly put together a bonfire outside, teaching Ava how to do it as they worked. Gathering some chairs they all sat around the now roaring fire as Kara brought out some marshmallows to roast. The sun slowly set in the sky, revealing a blanket of stars. Sara sat happily between Ava and Alex, resting her legs across Ava’s lap as Alex gently stroked her hair. The sound of the crackling fire and relaxed conversation making her feel at peace with the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sky and sea are not Sara’s friends. Little bit more Sara action in this chapter, I feel like she’s been missing out. I also really love Kara and Alex’s relationship, that sibling bond makes me think of my sister who is my favorite person. Shout out to Sierra if for some god forsaken reason you are reading this. I pray to god you aren’t because I’d prefer for my sister not to read the smut I’ve created, I was also SOOO stuck on this chapter, holy shit but yay its done! Let me know what you guys thought! Little bit more Midvale fun before our trio adventures back home. There may or may not be some antics in the car ride home ;)


	5. Life Is a Highway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely trio adventures back home, of course you know there’s some foolery along the way. Also Sara’s whip comment in 4x13 has inspired sin, I can’t write it just yet because of school but trust and believe that’s coming.

“Absolutely not.” Ava said crossing her arms. 

“Come on babe it’ll be fun!” Alex tried tugging her in the direction of the rollercoaster. The busy carnival was a few towns over, full of a mixture bright flashing lights on all the rides and games. 

“Or we die in a fiery explosion.” Ava raised a brow. She didn’t have a problem with rollercoasters, in fact she loved them. The tissue came with the fact that this one was portable and put together by a group of people who all probably weren't fully certified to be doing so.  

“Please.” Sara chimed in. Ava’s eyes darted between her girlfriends puppy dog eyes and she felt her resolve crumbling. 

“If we die, I’m going to be pissed.” Ava grumbled as she got into the line. Both of them beamed at her as they stood in the line. The closer they got to the death trap the more she felt her nerves grow. She sat down in the metal seat, Sara squeezing in next to her. Alex sat behind them with Lena, both with excited smiles plastered on their faces. Kara stayed back since she had eaten way to much food already, none of them thought jossiling her around on a rollercoaster would be a good idea. 

“Is that….tape?” Ava’s eyes widened when she noted the makeshift patch on the ride. 

“Looks like it.” Sara shrugged. 

“How is that not alarming to any of you?” Ava looked back to Alex and Lena who also shrugged at her as the ride started its ascent. Ava gripped the bar in front of her for dear life, the clicking of the tracks sounding like a teasing countdown.  

“Calm down we’re fine.” Sara smiled, taking her hand. 

 

“We’re going to  die.” Ava blanched as the hit the peak. Sara let out a happy yelp as they rolled down the  slope, Ava holding her hand in a death grip. Her eyes watered lightly as the wind whipped past her face, she hated to admit it but she was having fun. She heard Alex and Lena giggling behind her as the roller coaster banked over a curve. It felt like seconds had past before the ride was clicking back into the station. Her and Sara shuffled their way out the seats, a laugh bubbling out as they saw Lena’s wind swept hair. 

“Dig the new look.” Sara chuckled as Lena smoothed her hair back down to the best of her abilities.

“That looked like fun.” Kara sighed as they all came back. 

“It was alright.” Ava mumbled but Alex and Sara could tell she loved it. 

“Let’s go play some games so you can stop pouting.” Lena smiled at Kara taking her hand. Kara immediately brightened, walking with the group over to the flashy games. She eyed one of the strength tests with a smirk. The large man before her hit the metal plate with the hammer getting it nowhere near the goal to win a prize.

“Can you even lift this sweety?” The operator of the game teased as Kara walked up. 

“Oh we’ll see.” Kara said innocently, taking the heavy hammer from the man. She gripped it with both hands before swinging it easily through the air landing it on the metal plate with a hard smash. The bell rang at the top of the board chiming that she won a prize. With a cocky grin she picked out a large stuffed panda happily handing it to Lena. 

 

“Such a show off.” Alex laughed at the scene when her, Ava and Sara walked over to them. 

“You’re just going to pretend like you didn’t just win me this?” Sara raised a brow at her holding up the giant slinky Alex had won her at one of the games. 

“Ha! You’re just as bad.” Kara pointed, making the group laugh. Ava, Alex and Sara decided to wander the carnival a bit more, giving both groups some alone time. The three walked closely together until Alex’s eyes landed on a haunted house, Sara following  her line of sight. 

 

“Oh no…” Sara sighed. “You guys want to go in there?” She said gesturing to the creepy looking building, as Ava and Alex nodded eagerly. 

“I rode that death trap for you, you can do it.” Ava smiled kissing her. 

“Yeah we’ll protect you. Don’t punch any of the actors please, babe.” Alex teased and Sara rolled her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t.” She defended and both Ava and Alex eyed her. “Okay maybe I would, but let’s just get this over with.” She trudged  toward the building the other two following, a smile playing on their lips. The woman at the entrance gave them an over dramatic flair as they walked past, attempting to create a more spooky atmosphere. The hallway was narrow forcing them to walk in a single file line, Sara was sandwiched between them as they slowly crept around. Fake screams echoed through the building, suddenly a masked man popped out yelling incoherently. Sara will never admit the girlish scream that came out of her in that moment no matter how much Alex and Ava try and get her to admit it happened. She backed into the wall as Alex laughed heartily at her reaction. 

“That was great.” Alex said still giggling. 

“Shut up.” Sara grumbled, pushing forward. Ava reached behind her, taking Sara’s hand. 

“Lets go.” She chuckled continuing through the haunted house. After a few more jumpscares and a mixture of scream and giggles, they finally exited the building. Sara breathed a sigh of relief at being back out in the cool night air.    

 

“You okay Sara? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Lena said when they rejoined them a while later.

“I’m good.” Sara grumbled, as Alex and Ava  went to get her a funnel cake for her troubles. The night grew late and the group decided to head back home, having a long trip back to National City in store for them. With a lot of hugs and goodbyes they departed from Midvale the following morning. Sara was behind the wheel as they hit the road, blasting the AC in the peak summer heat. Alex sat in the backseat enraptured in her old gameboy that she found as they were packing up. She was surprised it even still worked for how long it’d been just gathering dust. Ava looked in the rearview mirror with a soft smile on her lips as she watched Alex’s tongue stick out slightly in focus.

“You always liked games?” She asked.

“Yeah. I kinda forgot how much fun they are. I wanted a new console for a while, but work kind of takes all of my time.” Alex’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as she spoke. She let out a irritated sigh when it shut off. She mentally kicked herself for not getting new batteries. 

 

"You okay back there?" Sara looked at her quickly through the rearview.

"I'm good, I just forgot to get fresh batteries." Her head thudded onto the seat. She enjoyed traveling but sometimes being cooped up for so long made her antsy. They still had another hour in the drive before they even got on the plane. 

She sat in silence for a while scrolling through her phone before gazing back out the window.

"Okay I'm bored." Alex said leaning forward on the seat. 

"Kara is rubbing off on you." Sara chuckled knowing Kara had problems just sitting still sometimes. 

"We have another 45 minutes so you gotta find a way to keep yourself busy back there. " Ava laughed lightly as she patted Alex's cheek. 

 

A light bulb went off in Alex's head in that moment. She reclined leisurely back into the seat. Her mind going back to the lustful gazes Ava and Sara had given her at the beach. 

"You know I think I can manage that." She said smoothly. She met Sara's eye in the rearview mirror, giving her a wink. Something about the two of them always made her more fearless than usual. 

"What...are you doing back there. "Sara asked as Alex slowly ran her hand down her body.

"Just keeping myself busy like Ava said." She smirked.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Ava raised a brow turning in her seat so she could face Alex. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw Alex undoing the front of her jeans, her tank top pulled up slightly. Ava’s  jaw went slack as her eyes trailed over Alex's toned stomach. Not being able to be intimate with Sara and Alex over the past few days was catching up to her. She was extremely tempted to undo her seatbelts and crawl into the backseat. That wasn't safe and she cursed that that part of herself won, keeping her in the seat. She looked over to Sara who she knew was having similar thoughts. Her hand made it's way over to Sara's leg, rubbing her knee lightly. It was all she could do since Sara was driving, not watching to risk crashing the rented car.  

 

Alex let out a soft noise as her other hand came up pushing her bra out the way to pinch a nipple.

"I can't tell if this is torture or I love it." Sara said as she listened to the little noises Alex was making.

"I'm going to say both." Ava said biting her lip when Alex moaned. She turned back seeing Alex's hand under her jean's, her hand working slowly. 

"If you are listening to me for once then I want you to tell us what you're thinking Alex." Ava said calmly as she could with desire coursing through her veins.

"The way you guys were looking at me on the beach. I wanted to fuck you right then." She groaned out. 

"You looked so good baby." Sara encouraged knowing Alex loved the phrase. The enclosed space heightened every sound. The wet noises of Alex's fingers inside her had Sara clenching the steering wheel. It was taking every ounce of self control for her not to stare at Alex in the rearview. The moans and sounds coming from the back seat had her and Ava pressing their legs closed. 

"I was thinking about what I wanted to do when we get home. " Alex groaned out as she slipped two fingers into herself. 

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Ava almost whispered the question. 

"I want you to fuck me while Sara is riding my face. " Alex moaned, her head falling back to rest on the seat. Her other hand gripped the back of the driver’s seat as she sped up the movements of her hand. Sara and Ava couldn’t even form coherent thoughts anymore as they listened to Alex near the edge. Alex bit down hard on her lip trying to contain the loud  moan that threatened to spill out as she came. Her fingers stilled inside her as she let out a few harsh breaths. 

“I guess that’s one way to keep yourself busy.” Sara laughed in spite of her current desperate need to come.  

“I’ll say.” Ava blew out a breath, looking at Alex’s blissed out expression. 

  
  
  
  


The flight back home was relatively uneventful, Sara actually managed to get a few hours of sleep this time around. They were ecstatic to be back home, missing the comfortable space. All the travel did tire them out a bit but their wandering hands as they changed clothes ended up with the three of them in bed together.Spending a decent amount of the evening lost in one another. Happily fullinging what Alex wanted to them to do once they were back home. Alex and Sara finally able to do all the filthy things they wanted to do to Alex when they saw her on the beach. 

 

Sara walked into the apartment a few days later, tossing her keys onto the counter. Getting back into the groove of work was hard, after having such a good time in Midvale. She rummaged through the fridge before grabbing a cold slice of pizza  and plopping down on the couch. She was about 3 episodes into a shitty cop show when the front door creaked open. 

“Hey!” She called knowing it was her girlfriends. 

“Hey babe!” Ava yelled back. 

‘How’s our favorite person doing?” Alex replied. There overly chipper tone had Sara pausing the show. 

“What’s up with you two?” She asked turning to them. 

“What? We can’t be happy to see you? You look beautiful might I add.” Ava smiled. Sara turned to face them, seeing them both smiling sweetly at her. Her eyebrows rose when she noticed both of them were drenched from the rain, their hair clinging to their faces. 

“How did you guys get so wet? You drove home,right?” Sara asked confused. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Alex was holding her jacket oddly and was it...moving? 

“We did but um...we got a little distracted when we were leaving the gym.” Ava’s eyes quickly darted to Alex’s arms. 

“Distracted?” Sara eyed them both. 

 

“Okay just have an open mind.” Alex said walking over to her. She kneeled on the floor, Ava coming over to sit next to Sara. Alex slowly unfolded her jacket revealing a very small orange kitten. It’s almost cloudy blue eyes blinking open as its ears flicked around.

“We found him alone near the old building by the gym and it was raining pretty hard.” Ava reached out lightly scratching the little kittens head. 

“We couldn’t just leave him. I think he’s blind, judging by his eyes.” Alex said with a sad look. Sara gazed at the wet kitten as it shivered slightly in Alex’s arms. 

“You guys want to keep him don’t you?” Sara sighed and they both nodded eagerly at her. “This is a lot of responsibility, you know that right?” She asked receiving another fervent nod.

“Trust me we talked about it while we were riding home.” Ava laughed lightly. 

“Yeah, we’re going to check around and make sure he isn’t anyone’s cat. And if he’s not can we?” Alex looked up at Sara. Sara’s eyes darted from her’s, to Ava’s, to the kitten resting in front of her. 

“Oh god, I hope I don’t regret this. Yes we can keep him if he doesn’t have a home.” 

 

Ava and Alex cheered loudly, startling the small ball of fur. He darted out of Alex’s arms, crashing into Sara’s stomach. His little claws digging into her thighs. 

“Yup yup. I’m going to regret this.” She winced as she picked him up, dislodging his claws from her leg. They found a vet near them that was willing to see the kitten on short notice. The vet told them he was in fact blind and a just little dehydrated. Besides that the runt of the litter was otherwise healthy. He had no microchip to try and find a owner, the vet guessed he was most likely a stray. After the vet they made a stop at the pet store, buying some supplies and a absurd amount of toys. They wandered the isles, Ava had the purring kitten tucked in her jacket to keep him warm as they shopped. 

“Ooo what do you think of this Banana?” Alex said looking at a light blue cat bed. 

“Did you just call him Banana?” Sara laughed. 

“We found him by a old box with a logo that had bananas on it, I think it's fitting.” Ava smiled booping Banna’s little pink nose. 

“God, there’s something wrong with both of you.” Sara teased, putting the cat bed into their cart. They winced at the hefty  total of all the cat supplies they got, eventually coming back home to set up all the things they bought. 

 

“Alright Banana. This is the bathroom. Please please only go here, or Sara will end me and Alex.” Ava said placing the kitten in the new litter box. He sniffed around for a few moments before playing in the litter. He ate his food quickly after, making a bit of a mess. They thought he might take some time to get used to the place but he proved them wrong, zooming around the space as he played with his many toys. He ran into a few things not knowing the full layout of the apartment yet, but his blindness didn’t keep him from having fun. They called his name gently trying to get him used to it, his little ears twitching in the direction of their voices. As the night grew late they decided to head off to bed, picking up the little kitten. Sara didn’t think he’d be able to manage the stairs just yet being blind and also really small. Alex put his bed in their room along with a small blanket. He nuzzled into the fleece falling asleep as soon as they put him down. 

“Okay, he’s really cute.” Sara smiled, taking her phone out to snap a picture of him. She sent it to their friend group chat, receiving a mash of excited messages from everyone. 

“Isn’t he?” Ava grinned. 

 

It was past midnight as Sara turned in her sleep nuzzling deeper into Alex’s side. Her eyes blinked back open when she felt something warm next to her head. Looking up she saw Banana curled up on her pillow, sleeping soundly. With a light smile she reached up scratching his head as he let out a purr before settling back in to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Banana was inspired by SuperMega’s cat. (headphone warning, Matt and Ryan are insane) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtmRi4adZHs


End file.
